Soren (Guardians of Ga'Hoole)
|voice = Jim Sturgess |inspiration = Soren and Cleve from Guardians of Ga'Hoole |fullname = King Soren |alias = The Leader (by The Echidna) Young Guardian (By Noctus) Owl Brother (by Kludd) Boy (Ezylryb) Little Owlets (with Gylfie) |personality = Brave, born-to-be-leader, dreamer, protective, confident, bold, courageous, fatherly, adventurous, outspoken, bold, friendly, helpful |appearance = Barn Owl (Tyto Alba) with yellow eyes, white front with black speckles on chest, golden brown wings and head with heart-shaped face, pink beak and pink feet with talons |occupation = Picker at St. Aegolius (formerly) Guardian-in-Training (formerly)Guardian |alignment = Good |affiliations = Guardians of Ga'Hoole His family |goal = Seek the Guardians to stop the Pure Ones (succeeded) Save the Guardians from the Pure One's and defeats Metal Beak (succeeded) |home = Tyto Forest (formerly) Great Ga'Hoole Tree |family = Noctus † Kludd † Eglantine Pellimore Blythe, Sebastiana, and Bell Nyra † Coryn † Sacred Orb † Ezylryb Via passing of the claws}} |friends = Gylfie (best friend), Twilight, Digger, Ezylryb, Mrs. P, Otulissa, Pellimore, Strix Struma, Eglantine, Bubo, The Echidna and his crows, Primrose, Dewlap, Madame Plonk, Grimble, Ruby, Martin. Octavia, Mist, Streak and Zan |minions = Mrs. P |enemies = Metal Beak, Nyra, Kludd, Pure Ones, Allomere, bats, the crows (formerly), Jatt and Jutt, Grimble (formerly), Uglamore, Wortamore, Ginger, The Striga, Skench |likes = His dreams, the Guardians, stories, Otulissa, his friends and family, playing with his sister, being with Eglantine, Ezylryb's stories, flying into storms with his friends |dislikes = Kludd mocking his dreams, Metal Beak, villains, his brother's "death," animals being moon-blinked, the Pure Ones ruining innocent lives, showing off, not being believed in, Allomere, traitors, being unable to fly, his sister moon-blinked |powers = Flight Gizzard tuition Colliering Weather Interpretation Combat |possessions = His helmet Leaf Helmet (formerly) Ezylryb's battle claw Burning Branch |fate = Flies off into another storm with the Band and Ezylryb (film). Becomes King of the Great Tree after his nephew, Coryn falls in battle. (books) |quote = "The Guardians of Ga'Hoole? They’re real?" "There's nothing wrong with dreams." "Listen, Gylfie, I need to trust my gizzard." }} Soren 'is the main protagonist of the first six books or the ''Guardians of Ga'Hoole ''book series and the deuteragonist of the second half of the series and the main protagonist of the 2010 computer-animated film adaptation, ''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole. He finally found the guardians, being guided by his dreams and by Soren's friends and his strong gizzard. Taught by Ezylryb, Soren learns that wars are not glorious but rather doing what is right. Background He is the middle-child and second-born son of Noctus and Marella, the brother of Kludd and Eglantine, spouse of Pellimore, the father of Blythe, Bash, and Bell and best friend of Gylfie, Twilight and Digger. Soren and his family lived in Tyto Forest, where they lived in a large hollow in the trees. As a child, Soren fell out of the tree, but his parents saved him. His nest maid, Mrs. Plithiver, loved Soren and his siblings as her own children. At a young age, his first pellet was kept by Mrs. P, something she showed Eglantine. His father, Noctus told his children stories of the legend of the Guardians and the non-violent version of the story, the Battle of the Ice claws. Soren and his sister worshipped one of the heroes, Lyze of Kiel. Personality Even when he was younger and an adult, Soren was always a dreamer and, according to Kludd, Soren was weak because he always "lived in his dreams," even when they confronted each other as enemies. However, it was actually his greatest strength, pointing this out during the battle he has with Kludd. He believed in his father's stories, and faith in the Guardians, and had little to no thought that they were just legends, such as his childhood-hero Lyze of Kiel and his nemisis, Metal Beak. This becomes clearly evident when he asks Grimble that they're real, with Grimble replying they do exist, just like Soren thought. Later, its proven true when he comes across King Boron and Queen Barran, the leaders of the Guardians. He even points out that while he had no proof that the Guardians were real, he still believed in them when most of them didn't believe that the Pure Ones' plans exist. Soren is also an owl that does what's right and helps others. He also easily befriended others, such as Gylfie, Digger and Twilight. Unlike his brother, Soren truly didn't care who was who and believes in equality, being friends with owls outside his species. Before knowing the truth about war, Soren saw it as heroic when his father told them the bright side of the Battle of the Ice Claws. However, Soren learned that battle wasn't as glorious as he thought it was after reading The Chronicle of the Battle of the Ice Claws and after Ezylryb told Soren the real side of war: it's not beautiful, glorious or heroic: it's merely doing what's right, again and again, even after you've fought in so many battles and being scarred after much fighting. Soren takes his relationship with his friends and family seriously and began valuing friendships with others. He easily befriended Gylfie, Digger and Twilight. They all gained respect for each other and went to fight many battles. He cared very much for his little sister. He was fiercely protective of his friends and would attack those who threatened his friends without hesitation and showed this by attacking Metal Beak for ruining his brother and him and Nyra attacking Ezylryb. When Soren realized that the Guardians were in danger and being led to a trap, he immediately caught on this action. and went to save them. When Digger fell to the sea, Soren immediately went down to save his friend but had extreme guilt when he thought Digger was embraced by the sea. He also has a love for flying into storms and colliering and was very outspoken, wanting the Guardians to see that what he was saying was true. Soren did not want other young owls to suffer the same way Kludd did, and hated Metal Beak for ruining an innocent's and was against Pure One Supremacy. Later, Soren told his stories to owlets when they were his age, and keeps them inspired through them. However, he was very cautious about giving them what owls call "day-mares" (a play-on of the word "nightmare"). In the books, Soren was described as a good father towards his daughters, loved his nephew Coryn as a son, and a lover of the arts, like his wife, Pelli, who doted her husband. Physical Appearance In the film, Soren had the mind-set and mannerisms of a teenager in human years. However, he is constantly referred to as an owlet, even though he is an adolescent. He has yellowish-green eyes (black in book) with white heart-shaped face and white front with black speckles on chest to stomach and golden-brown wings with black and white speckles. He also has tannish yellow patches around his eyes and bears a peach pink beak. It was pointed out in the books and shown in the movie that Soren highly resembles his father. Soren's daughter, Bell, had a strong resemblance to her father. Her eyes have the same tilt as her father's, and her facial disk rim bears the same speckle pattern his does Powers and Abilities Powers *'''Starsight: Like his nephew, Coryn, who has firesight, gift of seeing the future in the fire), Soren can also see the future via his dreams. He discovers this in book 4, The Siege, because Otulissa explained it to Soren when he asked her about it after seeing events in dreams before they happened. Abilities *'Flying:' Soren was first taught to fly by his father by gliding down branches. He was later taught by Grimble, who made Soren's flying improve. He immediately got used to flying and Soren was able to fly faster. Ezylryb later taught him and the band a more of a dangerous condition through bad weather. *'Colliering:' Soren was good at colliering, which is the act of flying in a forest fire. He trusted what his gizzard was telling him. He easily flew through the fire which he needed to break the Devil's Triangle that freed the Guardians. *'Weather Interpretation:' After one lesson with Ezylryb, Soren know how to fly through bad weather. He actually was succeeding in flying through the storm but lost his balance and collided into twilight and nearly into the sea. It is shown at the end of the film that Soren and his friends like flying through storms. *'Combat:' Strix Struma taught Soren how to fight in mortal combat. He was able to hold out his brother during the fight and nearly bested Metal Beak when saving Ezylryb and later was able to put an end. Weapons * Ezylryb's battle claw: ' Soren first saw the battle claws in Ezylryb's hollow. After learning that the guardians are being drawn into a trap, Soren takes Ezylryb's battle claw and wears it during the Battle of St. Aegolius. in the books, Soren was given them in ''The Burning. * '''Burning branch: after Kludd falls into the fire, Soren, with both grief and anger, grabs onto a burning branch as a weapon. He later uses the branch to kill Metal Beak, who almost got Soren killed as well. Guardians of Ga'Hoole ''(book series) Soren appears as the main protagonist of the first six ''Guardians of Ga'Hoole book series and the deuteragonist of the second half of the series. ''The Capture'' ''The Journey'' ''The Rescue'' ''The Siege'' ''The Shattering'' ''The Burning'' ''The Hatchling'' Soren is only mentioned by name, where Nyra manipulated Coryn (then named Nyroc) into thinking his uncle killed his father, hoping to corrupt hatred in her son's heart. ''The Outcast'' Soren is mentioned at the beginning of the novel, where Coryn is told by Zan, Streak and Mist that his eyes are like Soren. Soren appears at the end of the book, greeting his nephew, Coryn as he appears at the Great Tree while witnessing Boron and Barran dying. It is also revealed that Soren and Pellimore are having three eggs. ''The First Collier'' Visiting a dying Ezylryb, he tells Soren and Coryn to read the first three books of the Legends of Hoole. The Coming of Hoole Soon after starting to read them, Coryn and Soren are joined by the rest of the Band in reading Hoole's stories. The band, Soren and Coryn wonder why Ezylryb wanted them to read the stories. To Be a King Soren and his friends read the last book in the Legends series. ''The Golden Tree'' ''The River of Wind'' ''Exile'' Soren and his friends are unexpectedly banished from the tree by Coryn, who is under the influence of the Striga. ''War of the Ember'' In the final book, after the tragic downfall of Coryn, their nephew Soren and Pellimore become King and Queen of Ga'Hoole a. Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Soren appears as the main protagonist of this film like his book counterpart. On one faithful and terrifying Night, Soren and Kludd were captured by patrols for St. Aegolius. He became best friends with a small elf owl named Gylfie and they both planned their escape after being called "pickers" by Nyra, the so-called Queen of the Pure Ones. The duo was later taught by an owl named Grimble (working for the Pure One's by force) how to fly and the duo managed to escape Nyra's and the Pure Ones' grasp. Soren and Gylfie later met Digger and his best friend, Twilight in the pair's hollow, where Soren is unexpectedly reunited with his nursemaid, Mrs. P. Twilight and Digger join the team, thus be beginning the quest to the Great Tree but The band travel to the edge of the team, where they are encountered by an Echidna that directs them to the great tree of Ga'Hoole to never go off the path. Soren later saw his dreams, which led him to the guardians, becoming a reality and managed to get the Guardians to believe his and Gylfie's story. During his time at the great tree, Soren and his friends were trained as guardians and was taught by an old screech owl, Ezylryb once known as the legendary figure, Lyze of Kiel. After learning from Eglantine, who had been previously kidnapped and moon-blinked by their older brother, Kludd, that Allomere was a traitor, Soren realized that the Guardians were headed to a trap, he and his band of friends headed to St. Aegolius' and freed the guardians by flying through a forest set on fire and letting his gizzard guide him as Ezylryb instructed him earlier. During the final confrontation between him and Kludd, Soren and his brother began battling each other in the forest fire. During this, Kludd had fell into the flames. Soren blamed Metal Beak of his brother's corruption and supposed demise, in his rage, saved his mentor, Ezylryb by confronting Nyra and Metal Beak, as he killed the Pure One's leader in self-defense. Near the end, Soren and his family remained in Ga'Hoole, where Soren finally became a guardian and his friends along with him. Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole ''(video game) Soren appears as a minor character in the video game version of ''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole. Gallery Relationships Difference from source material *His love interest was Pellimore but Otulissa was his love interest in the film. *Soren was pushed out of the tree by Kludd on purpose instead of the accident. *Soren finds his home in flame and his parents are dead and Eglantine missing. However, his parents are alive in the end of the movie and they are happily reunited at the Ga'Hoole tree. * Instead of black eyes, Soren has yellow green eyes. *Soren isn't given Ezylryb's old battle claws until The Shattering and doesn't wear them until The Burning. **He didn't become a guardian until the following book. * Soren had three daughters: Blythe, Bell and Bash with Pellimore. Trivia * Soren's name is a play-off of "sore on." * He looks like his father. * Soren's best friend is Gylfie. * Mrs. Plithiver kept Soren's first pellet, much to his embarrassment. * Often played with his sister when they were younger. * His parents are dead in the original novel but in a film meant for children, Noctus and Marella are reunited with their son and daughter at the Great Tree at the end of the film. External Links * Soren's film iteration on Guardians of Ga'Hoole Wiki * Soren's book iteration on Guardians of Ga'Hoole Wiki References Navigation Category:Heroes Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Australian characters Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole characters Category:Guardians of Ga'Hoole characters Category:Protagonists Category:Movie characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Book characters Category:Characters introduced in 2003 Category:Males